


Making Mischief

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Day 12: Cider, Do you still call it fluff if it's not romantic??, Gen, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: A little drunk and a little warm, surrounded by family, is probably a good place to be in Christmas season. Especially if there's laughter and it's not directed at you.





	Making Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12! This happily injected a lot of the fun back into this challenge for me. Hope you enjoy reading it!  
> Reminder of the names I use: Ireland: Caitlin. Scotland: Alastair. Wales: Dylan. Northern Ireland: Liam.

His ribs hurt.

That pleasant breathlessness had stolen all the way up into his chest and the muscles down his sides were positively trembling at this point, but try as he might he could not get his chuckles under control.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard.

It _might_ have had something to do with with the steady flush in his cheeks and the fact that the cup of deliciously warm mulled cider in his lap was his fourth, but mostly it had to do with recounting tales from last year’s enormous New Years gathering.

“You’re a right little shit, you know – I couldn’t get the damn things out the morning after.” Alastair complained, shaking his head as he rocked back in his chair where they were all gathered round the coffee table in Arthur’s living room.

“I thought you looked rather fetching with countless tiny plaits, actually.” Arthur said drolly and Dylan covered a snort from the other side of the sofa. “But you can’t be angry at me, I only did one.”

Easily distracted, Alastair jabbed a finger in Dylan’s direction, his own cup of cider threatening to tip sideways as he stopped paying attention to it. “You can shut up too, you’re meant to be the one that keeps him from doing this shit.”

Dylan, likely the most sober of all of them, held up his hands. “I’m not responsible for his actions, and Alfred did most of it.”

Knocking back the last of her current mug, Caitlin raised a hand from over in the armchair. “Mm, I did some of it actually. Turns out Alfred’s right useless at plaits – but it’s your fault for falling asleep on a bench.”

“For fucks sake, Cat, I had to meet ministers with those in!” This only resulted in laughter all round, but while Dylan managed to curb his laughter somewhat and Liam snickered into his mug, Arthur didn’t bother to keep his quiet. Alastair’s attention refocused on him in a second. “Oh yeah, laugh all you want, I wasn’t the one that went home with Francis’s lipstick on my face.”

Arthur just smirked. “I don’t recall that being an unpleasant experience, thank you very much.”

Alastair snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah, and what about when you found out it stained and had to see the prime minister with it on?”

“Admittedly, that was the less enjoyable part.”

Caitlin beamed, shaking her head as she took another sip of cider. “How fantastic to see you both make complete fools of yourselves in one night.”

Both he and Alastair looked her way, Arthur’s eyes narrowing a touch even as his lips twitched.

“Oh really,” he began smoothly. “And shall we discuss your exploits that evening?”

Alastair grinned. “Aye, didn’t you disappear off into some corner to snog the life out of—”

“Oh no, we’re talking about _you_ boys.” Caitlin cut in, successfully shutting him up, but it didn’t stop them laughing just the same.

“That’s a nice double standard.” Liam piped up, but it only got a finger waggled in his direction.

“Hey, I’ve left you alone,” Caitlin said, “Don’t make me change my mind.”

“You can try but I’m not you. I don’t have hundreds of embarrassing stories for you to pull out the cupboard.” Liam retorted, smiling bright. Caitlin’s eyes practically flashed.

“He’s done for.” Arthur murmured, which made Dylan chuckle softly beside him.

And, slowly but surely as Caitlin began pulling out ridiculous baby stories about Liam from much longer ago, the worry that had been in the back of his head all night began to fade.

The flicker of tension left his shoulders, the lingering apprehension dimming to nothing, and he stopped waiting for someone to touch on a story that cut too close. It just didn’t happen.

No genuine ire, no venom sharp words, no acidic derision…it was…pleasant.

So Arthur sank into it, almost lounging as he propped an arm along the back of the sofa, and huffed out a laugh as Liam began going red, Alastair and Caitlin grinning on either side of him.

It was the sort of Christmas he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> The person Caitlin made out with is Spain. A very rare pair but it makes lots of historical sense and thus I was instantly sold on it.  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
